Toad's Music Rankings
Key This is my single(?) favorite song of all time. This is absolutely amazing/a masterpiece. This is really, really good but doesn't have that extra ~oomph~. This is a good, solid song but probably not enough for me to listen to it regularly. This is meh/forgettable/okay. This is mildly bad, but not too horrible, still not something I'd listen to. This is really bad and I actively avoid being exposed to this song. Why? Alpocalypse by "Weird Al" Yankovic Party in the CIA Polka Face Another Tattoo Ringtone Skipper Dan If That Isn't Love TMZ Perform This Way CNR Craigslist Whatever You Like Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me An Awesome Wave by alt-J Matilda Fitzpleasure Taro Breezeblocks Tessellate Hand-Made Something Good Ms Dissolve Me Intro Interlude 2 Bloodflood Interlude 1 Interlude 3 ARTPOP by Lady Gaga MANiCURE G.U.Y. Gypsy Donatella Venus Applause Mary Jane Holland Aura Do What U Want Dope Sexxx Dreams Swine ARTPOP Fashion! Jewels N' Drugs Blonde by Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby Ava Adieu Hôtel Amour Verseau Loin d'ici Danse et danse Place de la République Le petite mort Les amours dévouées Saint-Laurent Cap Diamant Lève les voiles B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray by... well, who do you think? Letters from Vietnam Ghost in the Machine 5th Dimension Magic Nothin' On You Past My Shades Lovelier Than You Don't Let Me Fall Airplanes The Kids Airplanes Part II Fame Bet I I See Ya Born to Die – The Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey Carmen Lolita Diet Mountain Dew Million Dollar Man Off to the Races National Anthem Video Games Radio Gods & Monsters Dark Paradise American Body Electric Blue Jeans This Is What Makes Us Girls Born to Die Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Ride Lucky Ones Without You Bel Air Cola Yayo Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel The Boxer Bridge Over Troubled Water Keep The Customer Satisfied Baby Driver The Only Living Boy In New York El Condor Pasa (If I Could) Cecilia Bye Bye Love Why Don't You Write Me So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright Song for the Asking Clubbin' With Grandpa by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Drunk in Love Talk Dirty Sweater Weather Fancy Careless Whisper Burn All Of Me Pompeii Team Chandelier Dark Horse We Found Love Birthday Like A Prayer Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco Emperor's New Clothes Crazy=Genius Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time Golden Days LA Devotee Hallelujah The Good, The Bad And The Dirty Death Of A Bachelor House Of Memories Impossible Year Victorious Desire Lines by Camera Obscura I Missed Your Party Every Weekday Desire Lines New Year's Resolution Troublemaker Cri du Coeur William's Heart This Is Love (Feels Alright) Fifth In Line To The Throne Break It To You Gently Do It Again Dirty Sanchez by Zeke Rhiannon Let's Get Drugs I Don't Give A Fuck Now You Die My Way Punk Rock Records Fucked Up City Out Of Love Drunk Razorblade Horror at Red Hook Automatic Let It Rain Rip & Destroy 1999 Liar Doo-Wops & Hooligans by Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are Marry You The Other Side Talking to the Moon Grenade Runaway Baby Count on Me Liquor Store Blues The Lazy Song Our First Time Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls Starring Role The State of Dreaming Power & Control Teen Idle Sex Yeah Bubblegum Bitch Primadonna Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Lies Hypocrates Living Dead Fear and Loathing Homewrecker How To Be A Heartbreaker Radioactive Emoji Antique by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Poison Bad Romance Such Great Heights Only One Barbie Girl Gangsta's Paradise Paper Planes I Believe In A Thing Called Love Creep Style All About That Bass Take Me To Church Everything Sucks by Descendents I Won't Let Me Sick-O-Me I'm The One She Loves Me Grand Theme We When I Get Old Everything Sux Coffee Mug Thank You This Place Caught Hateful Notebook Doghouse Rotting Out Eunuch Boy The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road Girls Obsessions Hollywood Numb The Outsider Hermit the Frog Seventeen Are You Satisfied? I Am Not A Robot Rootless Shampain The Family Jewels Oh No! Guilty Fleet Foxes by Fleet Foxes Ragged Wood Blue Ridge Mountains White Winter Hymnal Sun It Rises He Doesn't Know Why Quiet Houses Your Protector Tiger Mountain Peasant Song Heard Them Stirring Meadowlarks Oliver James Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Business Time Boom Leggy Blonde Hiphopopotamus vs. Rhymenoceros Robots Foux du Fafa The Most Beautiful Girl (In The Room) Inner City Pressure The Prince of Parties Mutha'uckas Ladies of the World A Kiss Is Not A Contract Think About It Bowie Flood by They Might Be Giants Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Particle Man Lucky Ball and Chain Road Movie To Berlin Birdhouse In Your Soul Sapphire Bullets Of Pure Love Letterbox They Might Be Giants Hot Cha We Want A Rock Whistling In The Dark Your Racist Friend Women & Men Someone Keeps Moving My Chair Dead Hearing Aid Twisting Minimum Wage Theme From Flood FROOT by Marina and the Diamonds Froot Happy Savages Better Than That Can't Pin Me Down Blue Solitaire Weeds Forget Gold Immortal I'm A Ruin Gulag Orkestar by Beirut Postcards From Italy Prenzlauerberg The Gulag Orkestar After the Curtain The Bunker Scenic World Rhineland (Heartland) Mount Wroclai (Idle Days) Brandenburg The Canals Of Our City Bratislava Happyland by Amanda Jenssen Borderline The Rebounder Save Me For A Day Morninglight Charlie I Choose You For The Sun Common Henry Autopilot Our Time The End Happyland Sing Me To Sleep Historical Misappropriation by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Wiggle Rude Womanizer All About That Bass Stay With Me No Diggity Really Don't Care Problem Livin' on a Prayer Summer Break Free Girls Just Want To Have Fun Maps Creep Waterfalls Hozier by Hozier Someone New Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene Take Me to Church From Eden Like Real People Do Jackie and Wilson It Will Come Back Sedated Cherry Wine To Be Alone Foreigner's God Work Song In a Week Hymns for the Haunted by Amanda Jenssen Light and Easy Boom Illusionist Ghost Open The Lid Thunderful Jolene Volcano Swing Leon Dry My Soul Lay Down The Carnival Michael’s Garden In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Ghost untitled Holland, 1945 King of Carrot Flowers Pts. 2 & 3 Two-Headed Boy Pt. 2 Two-Headed Boy King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 Fool Oh Comely Communist Daughter I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Carol Brown Too Many Dicks (On The Dance Floor) Pencils in the Wind Hurt Feelings You Don't Have To Be A Prostitute Sugalumps Fashion Is Danger Demon Woman Friends Petrov, Yelyena, And Me Angels Rambling Through The Avenues Of Time We're Both In Love With A Sexy Lady I Told You I Was Freaky It's Not Me, It's You by Lily Allen Never Gonna Happen Chinese Him Fuck You 22 Not Fair The Fear Back To The Start Who'd Have Known Everyone's At It He Wasn't There I Could Say A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Lady Marlene Cherry Pie Loathsome M Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Shepherd's Song Land of Confusion Soviet Trumpeter Rock-Paper-Scissors I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) God's Great Dust Storm Gypsy Flee A Kiss Before You Go Le Pop by Katzenjammer Demon Kitty Rag To The Sea A Bar in Amsterdam Hey Ho on the Devil's Back Tea With Cinnamon Mother Superior Play My Darling, Play Ain't No Thang Der Kapitan Le Pop Virginia Clemm Wading In Deeper Overture Let's Get Out Of This Country by Camera Obscura Lloyd, I'm Ready To Be Heartbroken Tears For Affairs Razzle Dazzle Rose The False Contender Dory Previn Come Back Margaret If Looks Could Kill Country Mile Let's Get Out Of This Country I Need All the Friends I Can Get Lighght by Kishi Bashi Carry on Phenomenon Q&A Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! Once Upon a Lucid Dream (In Afrikaans) The Ballad of Mr. Steak Hahaha Pt. 2 Hahaha Pt. 1 In Fantasia Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her Little Secret by Nikki Yanofsky Knock Knock Little Secret Something New Necessary Evil Kaboom Pow Blessed With Your Curse Jeepers Creepers 2.0 Enough Of You You Mean The World To Me Out Of Nowhere Bang Waiting On The Sun Lungs by Florence and the Machine Girl With One Eye Kiss With a Fist Dog Days Are Over Drumming Song Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) You've Got the Love Howl My Boy Builds Coffins Cosmic Love Binding Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Mandatory Fun by "Weird Al" Yankovic Word Crimes Now That's What I Call Polka! Handy Sports Song Tacky Foil First World Problems Lame Claim to Fame Jackson Park Express Inactive Mission Statement My Own Eyes Milo Goes To College by Descendents Suburban Home Hope Bikeage Myage Marriage Statue of Liberty Catalina Tonyage Jean Is Dead I Wanna Be A Bear Kabuki Girl I'm Not A Punk I'm Not A Loser M 16 Parents My Maudlin Career by Camera Obscura Honey in the Sun Swans James French Navy Careless Love The Sweetest Thing Other Towns and Cities Forests And Sands Away With Murder My Maudlin Career You Told A Lie A Night at the Opera by Queen Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To...) The Prophet's Song Good Company Seaside Rendezvous Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon '39 You're My Best Friend God Save The Queen Love Of My Life I'm In Love With My Car Sweet Lady No Good by Ivy Levan Biscuit 27 Club The Dame Says Killing You Like A Glove No Good Best Damn Thing Champagne Taste Misery It Ain't Easy Johnny Boy Pet Sounds by The Beach Boys Sloop John B Wouldn't It Be Nice God Only Knows I Know There's An Answer Here Today You Still Believe In Me I'm Waiting For The Day Pet Sounds I Just Wasn't Made For These Times Let's Go Away For Awhile Don't Talk (Put Your Head On My Shoulder) Caroline, No That's Not Me PMJ and Chill by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Bye Bye Bye Hotline Bling Focus Sorry Heroes Ex's & Oh's Ignition (Remix) Thinking Out Loud I'm Not The Only One Here Just Like Heaven Hello Love Yourself Pure Heroine by Lorde Bravado Buzzcut Season Tennis Court Ribs Team The Love Club White Teeth Teens Glory and Gore Royals 400 Lux Million Dollar Bills A World Alone Swingin Party Still Sane Biting Down Racine Carrée by Stromae Carmen Tous les mêmes Papaoutai Formidable Avf Sommeil Bâtard Ta fête Quand c'est? Ave Cesaria Merci Moules frites Humain à l'eau Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking from a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children by Voltaire Oh Lord (Wake the Dead) Don't Go By the River The Straight Razor Cabaret Cathouse Tragedy Riding A Black Unicorn The Dirtiest Song That Ain't The Mechanical Girl When The Circus Came to Town Innocent The Rip Tide by Beirut East Harlem A Candle's Fire Santa Fe Port of Call Vagabond The Rip Tide Payne's Bay Goshen The Peacock Rockland by Katzenjammer My Own Tune Curvaceous Needs Lady Grey Oh My God Shine Like Neon Rays Flash In The Dark Old de Spain Driving After You Bad Girl My Dear Rockland Running With Scissors by "Weird Al" Yankovic Your Horoscope For Today My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder It's All About The Pentiums Grapefruit Diet Polka Power! The Saga Begins Albuquerque Truck Drivin' Song Germs The Weird Al Show Theme Pretty Fly for a Rabbi Jerry Springer Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Bones Hurricane Fantasy Dark Doo Wop Think Of You Head Is Not My Home BTSK Ash Tree Lane Twenty Seven This Isn't Control Selfies on Kodachrome by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Steal My Girl Stacy's Mom Habits Blank Space Love Me Harder Anaconda Straight Up I'm Not the Only One The Heart Wants What It Wants The Greatest Love Of All I Want It That Way Shake It Off Roar Titanium Jealous Shallow Bed by Dry the River Weights & Measures New Ceremony Bible Belt The Chambers & The Valves No Rest Family History Book Shaker Hymns Lion's Den Demons Shield Your Eyes Animal Skins SMiLE by Brian Wilson Heroes and Villains Good Vibrations Surf's Up Vega-Tables Roll Plymouth Rock (Do You Like Worms?) Wind Chimes Song for Children On a Holiday In Blue Hawaii Cabin Essence Our Prayer / Gee I'm in Great Shape / I Wanna Be Around / Workshop Child Is Father of the Man Wonderful Old Master Painter / You Are My Sunshine Barnyard Mrs. O'Leary's Cow Sonderlust by Kishi Bashi Why Don't You Answer Me Ode to My Next Life Who'd You Kill Can't Let Go, Juno Statues in a Gallery m'lover Say Yeah Flame on Flame (A Slow Dirge) Honeybody Hey Big Star Songs For A Sinking Ship by April Smith and the Great Picture Show Wow and Flutter Colors Terrible Things Movie Loves A Screen Drop Dead Gorgeous Stop Wondering Dixie Boy The One That Got Away Can't Say No What'll I Do Beloved Squad Goals by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Roxanne MMMbop You Give Love A Bad Name Stressed Out Dancing in the Dark Heart of Glass Black Hole Sun Never Forget You All Of Me Juicy Toxic Dream On My Heart Will Go On Can't Stop The Feeling! Straight Outta Lynwood by "Weird Al" Yankovic Pancreas Trapped in the Drive-Thru White & Nerdy Polkarama! Virus Alert Confessions Part III Do I Creep You Out Don't Download This Song Close But No Cigar Weasel Stomping Day I'll Sue Ya Canadian Idiot Strange Clouds by B.o.B Never Let You Go Castles So Good Arena Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) Chandelier Bombs Away Both Of Us So Hard to Breathe Play for Keeps Circles Ray Bands Out of My Mind Just a Sign Strange Clouds Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Northern Lights Chloe In The Afternoon Year of the Tiger Surgeon Hysterical Strength Dilettante Cheerleader Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year St. Vincent by St. Vincent Digital Witness Birth in Reverse Rattlesnake Psychopath Severed Crossed Fingers Bring Me Your Loves Huey Newton Prince Johnny Every Tear Disappears Regret I Prefer Your Love Swing The Vote! by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Grenade Cry Me A River Hollaback Girl Call Me Maybe Are You Gonna Be My Girl Pony Sk8er Boi Time After Time Stone Cold Rockstar Same Old Love Bad Romance Sweet Child O' Mine Never Gonna Give You Up Swipe Right For Vintage by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox My Heart Will Go On Lean On Seven Nation Army I Don't Mind I Kissed A Girl This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) Lovefool Criminal Oops!... I Did It Again Boulevard of Broken Dreams Radioactive Bad Blood Thirteen Tales of Love And Revenge by The Pierces Sticks and Stones Kill! Kill! Kill! Secret Boy In A Rock And Roll Band Lies Ruin The Power Of... Boring Go To Heaven Three Wishes Turn On Billie Lights On It Was You Title by Meghan Trainor No Good For You Walkashame What If I 3am Mr. Almost Title Like I'm Gonna Lose You My Selfish Heart Credit Dear Future Husband Lips Are Movin All About That Bass Close Your Eyes Bang Dem Sticks Top Hat On Fleek by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Someday Hey There Delilah Umbrella Thong Song Halo Say My Name Mad World Viva La Vida Hey Ya! Welcome To The Jungle Where Are Ü Now Sugar, We're Going Down Give It Away Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend) This Ship's Going Down Coin Operated Goi Death Death (Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song) The Industrial Revolution To the Bottom of the Sea This Sea Tempest Stakes and Torches Robber Baron Accordion Player Twist is the New Twerk by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Timber Thrift Shop Royals Story of My Life Gentleman Call Me Maybe Blurred Lines Beauty and a Beat Get Lucky We Can't Stop Don't You Worry Child Die Young Sweet Child O' Mine Just (Tap) Dance Wake Me Up! Come & Get It Young and Beautiful Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars Treasure Natalie Locked Out of Heaven Young Girls When I Was Your Man If I Knew Show Me Moonshine Money Make Her Smile Gorilla A Very Postmodern Christmas by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Blue Christmas The Christmas Song Joy to the World Hark! The Herald Angels We Have Heard On High God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen O Holy Night The First Noel My Favorite Things Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas We Three Kings / O Come All Ye Faithful Baby, It's Cold Outside Do You Hear What I Hear? Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Memories Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) Hurricane Let's Kill Tonight Always The Ballad of Mona Lisa Oh Glory Stall Me Trade Mistakes The Calendar Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) Weezer (The Blue Album) by Weezer Surf Wax America Buddy Holly The World Has Turned And Left Me Here In The Garage Undone - The Sweater Song Only In Dreams No One Else My Name Is Jonas Say It Ain't So Holiday Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Problems and Bigger Ones Old Hat Woolly Muffler Terminal Annex Radio Silence Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball Wincing The Night Away by The Shins Australia Turn On Me Phantom Limb Sleeping Lessons Red Rabbits A Comet Appears Sea Legs Girl Sailor Spilt Needles Black Wave Pam Berry